Goedaardig
by Adifosett
Summary: Irene had a difficult life until she was five, and her father gained full guardianship of her. Now at twelve, her family has recently moved to New York, and she will be attending John Quincy Adams Middle School. How will she fair?


**A/N: This Month is the Month of New Stories. Every Sunday this month I'm going to publish a new book- maybe two, so look forward to them. By August 4th I will have the last Chapter of World Meets Queen. So look forward to that too.**

She awoke to the sun seeping through her window, rolling over in her bed she reached for her phone. Checking the time she groaned when she saw that it was six-thirty a.m. Wanting to go back to sleep but knowing she couldn't, she swung her feet out of bed and into her slippers. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and covering a yawn with the other, she shuffled into the adjoining bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, she turned on the shower head and undressed while she waited for the water to heat up. Climbing inside, she started washing her hair before scrubbing her body, she allowed the warm water to seep into her sink and wake her up. Once the water started cooling down, she turned the shower head off and climbed out of the stall. Wrapping a towel around herself and another around her hair, she slipped out of the bathroom.

Returning to her room, she sat at her vanity and dried her shoulder-length icy blonde hair before brushing it out and curling the pink ends. Getting up, she went over to her wardrobe; she dressed quickly in a white t-shirt dress, tying a denim jacket around her waist. She nodded at herself in the mirror before putting on white wedges and a gold locket. She was ready for her first day of school in New York. Grabbing her school bag, she stepped out of her room and wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Pa," she greets smiling at a tall male with Apollo gold hair and warm turquoise green eyes, his face was grizzled with manlike, five o'clock shadow. He was trying his best to feed a one-year-old baby boy, who she kisses on the cheek. "Ochtend Daniël." (Morning Daniël.)

"Ochtend Irene. Ben je klaar voor school?" (Morning, Irene. Are you ready for school?)

She shrugs and takes a seat at the counter, smiling when he placed a plate of toast, taking her knife, she buttered toast before taking a bite. "Ik ben nerveus. Wat als iemand me mag?" (I'm nervous. What if nobody likes me?)

He kisses her on the temple. "Dan is het daar verloren. Naast wie zou je niet leuk vinden?" (Than it's there lost. Besides, who wouldn't like you?)

She chuckles. "Your bias."

He smiles down at her, his voice heavily accented. "I'm your father."

"Where's Viktoria?"

"She had a long night with Daniël, so I'm letting her sleep."

She patted him on the knee. "Such a good husband."

He pinches her on the nose. "Don't tease. Now let me get your brother dressed and we'll go."

A half an hour later Daniël was secured in his car seat, Irene was sat in the passenger seat, and Frederick was pulling out of their driveway.

Irene stares at the window, watching the buildings pass by them. "New York isn't that bad. It's actually kind of pretty in its own way."

"The weather is better here too, less rain."

She grins at her father. "You're gonna jinx it. Know that you said that it's gonna rain later."

He scoffs at her. "You and your superstitions."

"You love me, anyway. "

"I do," he chuckles.

An hour later Frederick parks his Volvo into the closest available parking spot at the school. Getting out of the car he opens the right door, unbuckling a sleeping Daniël from his seat. He walks over to the passenger side, where Irene was still seated.

"You okay?"

She nods and gets out. "I'm fine." she takes hold of his hand as he then walked towards the front door before entering the school. They walked through the halls in search of the principal office, her jaw clenched as they neared the office.

"Good morning," Frederick greets the secretary. "We're here to see Principal Yancy. My name is Frederick Verschueren, my daughter Irene will be attending this school starting today."

The secretary smiles at the two of them. "Good morning. Principal Yancy is waiting for you, his office is the last door at the back."

"Thank you."

The family of three made there to the very back, Frederick knocks entering was the received permission. When they entered the room, they took notice of the heavy sat man sat behind the principal chair, and an average height brunette man wearing a suit.

Principal Yancy stands. "Mt. Verschueren welcome to John Quincy Adams Middle School."

"Thank you for the kind welcome, this is my daughter Irene and son Daniël."

"He's adorable," Irene suppresses a giggle. Yancy was trying his best to suck up to her father. "This is Cory Matthews, one of the best teachers here at John Quincy Adams. He's the history teacher who is the class has first and would be happy to take her directly there while we discuss the school policy."

Frederick looks down at Irene. "Vind je dat goed?" (Are you okay with that?)

Irene glances at Cory before smiling up at her father. "Hij lijkt aardig. Veel plezier met de kont kusker." (He seems nice. Have fun with the butt kisser.)

Accepting the kiss on the temple from her father, Irene follows Cory out of the room.

"Well, welcome to John Quincy," Cory tells her as the walked through the hall. "Like said I'm Cory Matthews, the history teacher."

"Nice to meet you , I'm Irene."

"Irene. What does it mean?"

"It means peace, and I try to exhibit that in everything that I do."

"Than I'm glad to have you in my class cause I'm gonna need it."

The two of them stopped in their path when they saw two girls- a blonde and a brunette- leaning on the locker, the brunette was obviously being comforted by the blonde. Irene walks up to them and kneels in front of them.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette glances at the blonde. "Maya, am I dreaming?"

The Maya caress brunette's hair. "No, Riley, you are not."

"Than why is there a fairy in front of me."

Maya glances at the girl in front of them. It was true she had an ethereal appearance: Short icy blonde hair with pastel pink tips, pink cupid bow lips, dainty nose, mint green eyes, snow white skin, and a petite figure.

"I don't know," Maya responds. "Who are you?"

Irene smiles bashfully, playing wither her locket. "I'm Irene."

Cory walks up to the three of them. "Girls this is Irene, she's new here. Irene, this is my daughter Riley, and her best friend, Maya."

"Nice to meet you," Riley greets.

"You too, it's nice to meet both of you."

Maya just sniffs at her in distrust. The latest new person had just crushed her best friend heart. No way was she trusting another person.

A light bulb went off in Cory's head. Yes, he had forgiven Maya for the sparkler accident the other day, but he still believed Maya need to learn a few lessons. One being how to be more responsible and the other to be more open. Plus Irene needs some friends, and he couldn't think of two better people than Riley and Maya.

"Maya," Cory calls.

Maya's head pops up; she gives him a curious look. "Matthews?"

"Irene Maya, she will be showing you around the school." Cory orders.

"What! No way Matthews," Maya argues.

"Is either that her detention for the rest of the month."

Maya grins, holding her hand out to Irene. "Hi, my name is Maya, and it's my pleasure to be your tour guide."

Irene gave her a befuddled look. "Thanks."

Maya gives Cory a suspicious glance. "What are you up to Matthews?"

Cory whistles innocently. "Nothing. Now I need to start class, so get in there."

He helps Riley off the floor and ushers the three girls into class. The girls took the three seats in the front of the room.

Taking his place in the front Cory starts the class. "Sneak attack. December 7th, 1941."

"A date which will live in infamy," Farkle adds.

"A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?"

Riley whimpers. "A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?"

"No, honey. You're in History," Maya tells her.

Riley gives her a hurt look. "I'm history?"

"Okay, put your hand up," Maya says having enough when Riley didn't do as told Maya did it for her.

Cory points to her. "Yes, Riley? You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?"

"May I be excused?" Maya prompts her best friend.

"My eyes see my shoes," Riley failed to mimic.

Sighing Maya gives Cory a look and gestures to Missy and Lucas. Cory nods in understanding. "Yes, Riley, you may be excused."

Riley gives him a look of hope. "Forever?"

Cory shakes his head. "No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to."

Getting up slowly, Riley walks to the back of the room and exits.

Irene leans over to talk to Maya. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Maya shrugs. "She should be."

Irene wasn't sure but seeing as Maya knew the brunette longer she let it go for now.

"It was another sunny day in paradise, before the sneak attack that changed everything," Cory continues his lesson.

Outside the room Riley peaks her face through the window, spying on Missy and Lucas.

"Do you like the movies?" Missy asks Lucas. "It's dark at the movies."

Lucas shrugs. "Depends on the movie. Depends who I'm going with."

"Scary movies?" Missy prods. "I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, though, right?"

Riley smears her nose up against the glass, her eyes wide.

Not noticing any of this happening Cory continued, "People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all."

"Just you and me, Missy?" Lucas asks.

"Just you and me, Lucas," she reaches over and taps Lucas on the nose. "Boop."

Riley charges back in the room, startling Irene. The brunette walks up to Lucas and Missy. "Boop? That's the best you got?"

"Please be cool, please be cool, please be cool," Maya pleads refusing to look at what was going to happen. Irene, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off Riley, it was like a bad train wreck.

"You don't think that I can do boop?" Riley demands.

Maya looks over at a boy with a bowl cut. " How bad do you think this is gonna be?"

"I think we should have some faith in our Riley," the boy answers.

"I can do boop like you've never seen. Boop!" Riley turns from Missy to Lucas and tries to tap him on the nose. Try being the word; instead, she accidentally stickers her finger in his nose. "Does anybody see this?"

"Everybody sees this." Missy jeers.

"Take your finger out!" Maya yells.

"Can't. Can't move. Scared," Riley pauses and looks at her friend. "Do you think Lucas knows?"

Maya sighs. "Riley, I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know what's gonna happen."

Riley turns to the boy with a bowl cut. "Farkle?"

"Boy, Riley. I don't think I could do that even if I tried." Farkle stands and walks over to Maya. "Hey, Maya, boop. Oh, no."

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war, and nothing would ever be the same," Cory grins nervously at a gaping Irene. "Welcome to John Quincy Adams!"

Shaking her head out of shock irene gets up and walks over to Riley, she gently takes hold of Riley's hand- the one with the finger in Lucas's nose and helps her pull it out. "There we go."

Riley gives her a watery smile. "Thank you. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go die." Riley runs out of the room, not giving anybody a chance to stop her.

Irene watches her worldly before retaking her seat, Cory countries with the lesson. When the school bell rings, Irene follows Maya and Farkle out of the room. In a few minutes, they were standing in front of a locker.

"You want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asks the locker.

Irene looks at him worriedly, why was he talking to a locker? She opened a mouth to ask when the locker swings open, revealing Riley. "No. Food would only keep me alive."

"Come on, little plant, come back into the sun," Maya urges.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here."

"Riley, that's crazy. Nothing could be worse than what's already happened," Maya laughs.

At the moment, Missy choice to walk over to them. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you? Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything."

"We're not," Riley replies.

"Hmm, yeah, that's what I thought," Missy chuckles. "So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

Maya smiles at Missy. "I loathe you."

Missy grins cruelly. "Well, Lucas doesn't. In fact, I think he's kind of into me. Shocker."

"Are you sure?" Irene asks. "He didn't look that comfortable talking to you."

Missy scowls at Irene looking her up and down. "You don't know what you're talking about new girl."

"Maybe not, but when you were asking him to go to the movies with you, he looked really uncomfortable," She kneels down in front of Riley. "He was more comfortable with Riley, and she had her finger in his nose." rummaging through her bag she takes out a pack of Goody Good Stuff- Cheery Cherries, of course, she holds it out to Riley. "Want some?"

"Thanks," reaching out Riley grabs a handful of gummy bears and pops them in her mouth. "This is good!"

"Aren't they!? There my favorite candy in the world!" she hands some to Farkle and Maya who hum in agreement before offering some to Missy. Scowling Missy knocks it out of her hand. Irene gasps as the gummy bears tumbled to the floor.

"Hey! She was being nice!" Maya protest.

"Well I don't need it," Missy sneers before storming out of the room.

Irene glances at them with wide innocent eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Maya groans. "Not another one." she looks down at her best friend. "I don't need two of you."

After school was over, Irene was waiting in the courtyard for Victoria to pick her up with Maya and Riley.

"Thanks for showing me around the school, Maya, Riley," Irene tells them.

Maya shrugs. "I had no choice it was either that her detention."

Riley elbows her. "What Maya meant to say is that it wasn't a big deal. I mean you helped us with Missy and gave us candy."

Maya nods. "Yeah, you're not that bad."

Irene smiles at them. "Thank you. And Riley you shouldn't let Missy get to you."

Riley blinks at "Why?"

"She's probably jealous of you."

"Uh."

A sleek white Infiniti M Hybrid pulls into the courtyard. "That's my ride," she runs down the stairs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Maya and Riley watch as she gets in the expensive car, smiling at a gorgeous blond woman, before the car peeled off into the road.

"I like her," Riley tells Maya.

Maya sighs. "Of course you do."

The next day Irene sat with Maya and Riley at lunch.

"So you think he'll sit with us or her?" Riley asks.

"I try not to worry about things I have no control over," Maya tells her.

"Really? Because that's all I do," Riley response. "What about you, Irene? Do you think he'll sit with us or her?"

Irene picks at her food. "I don't know Lucas but if he's like what you told me than her will seat with us. They really question his if he will let her." she pushes her tray away. "I think I'll start bringing my own school lunch."

"Do you have any more of those gummies? "Riley asks her.

Irene grins and takes out a pack. "Always."

Farkle walks up to them. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

"You better," Riley assures him scooting over.

Farkle takes a seat accepting a handful of gummies from Irene. "So you think he'll sit with us, or her?"

At that moment Lucas walks up to them. "Hey, what's up? Is there a seat with you guys?"

Riley smiles up at him. "Always room for you, buddy," she turns to the other three. "I said "buddy" I'm not helping myself, am I?" they shake their head.

When they look back at Lucas Missy was dragging him away from their table. "Well, you know, I was just thinking that if you and I are going to the movies together, I should find out what kind of snacks you like so I could buy some for you," she seats Lucas at another table. "Because I wouldn't want you to pay for everything." she places her knees up and pulls up her sock.

Farkle turns to Riley. "You're toast."

She sighs. "I know."

"Are you saying she flirts better than you?" Maya teases.

"Oh, nobody's better than Farkle," he denies. "I just don't think my young protege is ready for that monster."

"So what are you gonna do, genius?" Maya asks him.

"I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself."

Riley places her hand on her heart. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots. She's evil," he shivers. "If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?"

"Hasn't changed in six years," Maya tells him.

"She doesn't stand a chance," he stands and walks over to Missy and Lucas's table. "Hello, lady."

Irene blinks at the three of them. "Am I the only one that can see how uncomfortable Lucas is?" she whispers to Maya.

Maya leans over to her. "It's obvious to everybody except those two." the two blondes share a giggle, before turning to watch Farkle work is magic.

"Farkle," Missy greets, giving him a flirty smile.

"Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with a" Farkle lays his leg on the table and pulls up the pant leg. "man? Enjoy."

"Wow, look at you," Missy sends him a wink. "You're next."

Farkle returned to the girls, eyes wide in fear. "It worked. I'm next."

Maya turns to Riley. "Riley, she's too good. You can't compete with her."

Riley shakes her head. "I don't want them together. I don't." she stands from her seat and storms over to Lucas and Missy's table.

"Riley?" Maya questions, she's never seen Riley this determined.

"Lucas," Riley greets.

Lucas smiles up at her. "Riley."

Riley takes a breath before speaking. "I don't know what's going on here, and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl."

"Why not?" Lucas asks her.

Riley shifts uncomfortably. "I don't really know, but I think, if you actually spend time with her alone it's gonna change things for you know, all of us."

"Well, aren't you just a concerned friend?" Missy taunts.

Riley looks her right in the eye. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, with you around, how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?" Missy asks before throwing mash potatoes at Lucas. "Food fight!"

Lucas furiously wipes the mash potatoes of his face. "Hey!"

Cory walks over to them. "No food fight! Detention this afternoon, both of you!" he turns and walks away.

Missy sends Riley a smirk. "Oh, no. Both of us. Alone."

Riley frowns at her before turning back to her table and grabbing her stuff, she had a history teacher to visit.

Irene turns to Maya. "We should follow her, shouldn't we?"

Maya sighs and stands up. "We should."

"Riley wait up!" Maya calls when they caught up to her in the hallway. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna get detention?"

Maya blinks at her. "What!?"

"If I get detention than Lucas and Missy won't be alone… together," Riley responds.

"And how are you gonna do that, Riley?" Irene asks her. "You actually have to do something bad to get detention. And I might I've known you for a day, but you don't like the type to get detention."

"She isn't," Maya assures.

Riley smiles at Maya. "But you are."

A few minutes later, Irene and Maya were waiting outside the history classroom.

"Is it always like this?" Irene asks Maya.

"Yeah, Riley care a lot."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's not, but that means she gets hurt easily, like now. It's my job to protect her."

"Your a good friend Maya," Irene sends her a dazzling grin.

Maya blinks at her before a smile breaks through on her face. "Thanks." as much as she was determined not to like Irene, she couldn't help it. She reminds Maya of Riley, and how can she not like someone that reminds her off her best friend.

The were cut off from their conversation when they heard Riley yell. "I could introduce you to my special guest star!"

"That's my cue," Maya dusts herself off before walking into the history room.

Afterschool Irene found herself in detention with Maya and Riley. The three of them were talking when Missy and Lucas walk in.

Riley nods at the angry brunette. "How you doin'?"

"What are you doing here?" Missy glares.

"Oh, I'm a bad girl," Riley replies.

"Yeah," Maya points at Riley. "you don't wanna mess with this one."

Missy walks up to Irene's desk and picks up her place card. "What are these, place cards?"

"Yup, I made them," Riley confirms, she points to the back corner. "You sit over there."

Missy glances at the place card with her name on it before sneering and seating in the desk next to Lucas's. "I think this seat has my name on it, actually."

Cory stands. "Alright, guys. I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So, I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack," Riley takes out a notebook. "The world was at war, and alliances were forged in battle and were made stronger because of that."

Farkle walks into the room. "What is this place?"

"It's detention, Farkle. It's not for you," Cory tells him.

"If my friends are in it, then it's for me," he walks in, taking a seat at his desk behind Maya.

Cory continues with his lesson. "During this world war, the United States was put to one of its greatest tests, when it made a threat to our way of life, but because we were united, we prevailed."

"Hey Riley," Lucas calls out. "Missy invited me to see a movie with her."

"I think she's aware of that, Lucas," Missy snickers. "No need to make her feel worse."

"And I was wonderin' if maybe you guys would like to come along with us," Lucas continues like she never spoke. "That includes you, Irene, new students gotta stick together, right?"

"You want us to come?" Riley asks in surprise

Missy scoffs. "I'm sorry, Lucas. That wasn't the invitation."

"Oh," Lucas responds, looking at Riley. "Well, then. I'm sorry, Missy, but I can't go."

Missy frowns at home. "What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned me down in my life."

"Well, see? These are my friends, and I don't like doing anything without his friends," he smiles at Riley. "Right, Riley?"

Riley smiles back. "Yeah... right."

Lucas turns to Missy. "Now, I certainly appreciate you're wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie and you showing me your leg and all but back in the 7th grade, I think maybe we'd have more fun just hanging out together."

Maya turns to smirk at Missy. "Boop."

Scowling Missy picks up her books and stands. She walks over to the door before turning to them. "Grow up," she storms out of the room.

"Not yet," Riley whispers to herself.

Cory looks at the door were Missy left. "Oh, she's leaving? Okay."

Riley turns to Lucas. "Hey."

Lucas smiles at her. "Hey."

"You know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" Riley asks him.

Lucas shrugs. "What?"

"Sometimes, all you have to do is trust them.," she and Lucas share a smile.

Cory smiles at the five of them. "When peacetime came, the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness. Detention over. You're done, guys?"

Riley shakes her head. "No. We're good right here." Cory smiles at them one more time before leaving the classroom.

"So what do you think? Do you need to switch schools?" Frederick asks Irene. He had just picked her up from school, and they were on there way home.

Irene smiles at him. "No. I think I'm gonna like it at John Quincy. There's a lot of interesting people there."

**A/N: You guys voted for this story [Twelve Votes]. I hope you enjoyed it, this is a lovable Maya and Riley story, which means I'm going to change some things around. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think about Irene. Don't forget to comment, vote, and review.**


End file.
